


The Philosopher's Stone

by Hellpony



Series: The Sexual World Of Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Abuse, Anal, Animagus Bestiality, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Facial, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellpony/pseuds/Hellpony
Summary: Enter a magical world of erotic delight. Join Harry and friends as they attempt to make it through a wet and wild year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!To all my readers, on May 5th, 2019 Mary Elizabeth Cusick-Schall, the woman I called Mom, passed away from complications from Pneumonia. I'm not going to stop writing, but it'll take even longer for the next chapter to appear.





	1. Chapter 1: One Year Before

Harold James Potter was lying in the cupboard under the stairs of his Aunt's and Uncle's house. It was the wee hours of his tenth birthday. "Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Haaappppy birthday to meeee. Happy birthday to me." he sung to himself with a sigh.

He turned over and tried to get some more sleep. But this night, just like every night for the past couple of months, his dreams refused to let him get very much sleep. They featured almost every female he knew. At first they would just be very friendly and clingy, even if it was contrary to how they normally treated him. But before he knew it, they would be nude and doing things to him. They would suck him, have him fuck them in every hole, and even do things that he only read about in Dudley's magazines that Vernon would buy him. When he was awoken by his Aunt every morning he would feel hot, have an almost antsy feeling, and his cock would be making a tent in his threadbare pajamas.

This morning his dream was about his Aunt Petunia. She entered through the door to the cupboard and was straddling him. She laid her arms around his neck and was peppering his face and neck with kisses while whispering "Happy birthday, Harry. Do I have a present for you."

Things got fuzzy for a split second and when things cleared, both of them were stark naked. She was squirming on him, soaking his five inch prick in her juices. Petunia slithered lower until she was face to dick with Harry. She gave his knob a quick suck, making Harry feel weak in the knees. "Delicious." she moaned.

Petunia turned around and braced herself against the underside of the stairs. She turned her face back to Harry and, with a saucy wink, playfully licked her pointer and middle finger. "Have you ever thought of fucking someone in the arse?" She asked. She gave a throaty moan as she sunk both fingers deep into her bum.

She giggled when Harry mutely shook his head. "Well, then. As the Americans say 'Giddy up, Pardner.'" she said with a horrible Texan impression. "Just ram that fuck rod up me. Don't worry about me. Just bugger me until I can taste It." she moaned, scissoring her fingers in her arse before removing them.

Harry moved quickly, getting behind his Aunt and slamming his prick in to the hilt. Petunia grunted with the force of it. "That’s it, Harry. Fuck my arse, fuck it hard. Jam that fudge packer up there until I scream!" She moaned.

With that, Harry began to move his hips. Slowly at first and then faster and faster as her sphincter loosened. Harry groaned at the tight heat surrounding his cock. Petunia hit the underside of the stairs with her fist and shouted "Get up!"

"Huh?" grunted Harry.

Petunia hit the stairs again. "I said get up!" She shouted.

Harry jumped in surprise, suddenly wide awake, just as Petunia stuck her head into the cupboard. Now, in his sleep, Harry had wormed his pajama bottoms down to his thighs and his hand wandered southward to tug on his prick. He was on the verge of his first ever orgasm when his Aunt woke him up. The jerk on his prick from his jump caused his cock to spew its load. The first strand of cum ended up stretching from Petunia's nose to across her left eye, the second from the right side of her chin to across her right check, the third landed square in her open mouth, and the rest oozed and dribbled across Harry's hand.

Harry stared blissfully at his slimed Aunt, not caring that Petunia must be seconds from exploding in rage and bringing the wrath of his Uncle down on him. Petunia, however, just stood there in shock. Realizing that Harry had just crossed a line that one, especially one of his kind, can't ever uncross, she whispered to Harry. "Keep your mouth shut and stay put. I'll be back for you later." Quickly wiping off the spunk on her face with her fingers and sucking them clean, she headed back up stairs to wash the remaining residue off her face before facing Vernon.

"The boy's sick, Vernon." She said as she entered the kitchen.

"Sick? What do you mean the freak's sick?" Vernon blustered, pausing from eating his bacon and eggs.

"I mean he is ill. His skin is clammy and pale, his nose is runny, and he is complaining of an upset stomach. I'm going to keep him in his room for the day." She told her husband.

"But then who will take of the chores that need to done around here? Your garden needs to be watered and weeded, the outside windows need to be washed, the gutters need to be cleared, and the upstairs bathroom needs a good scrubbing." Vernon pointed out.

"I can take care of my own garden and I can wash the bathroom. The gutters and windows can wait a day or so until he is better. Better he stays in his room and gets better, than doing chores while sick and getting so worse that he'll need to be taken to the hospital. I also think it would be a good idea for Dudley to spend a few days with a friend. No need for him to catch whatever the boy has." Petunia said.

Vernon harrumphed. "Fine, but tell that freak that all his chores better be done by the time I get back next week or I'll make him wish that his whore of a mother kept her legs close." he told her.

Petunia almost winced at the offhand insult of her sister. "Okay, Vernon." she said.

Vernon pushed himself away from the table. "Got to go if I want to catch my flight." he said and headed out the door. Petunia sighed at the plate of half eaten food just left on the table. She grabbed the plate and silverware before heading back to the cupboard. She opened the door and saw Harry still laying there, his pajama bottoms still around his thighs.

"Give me your hand." she told him. Harry held out his clean hand. "The other one." she said sternly. Harry with drew the clean hand and held out the hand still covered in cum. Kneeling down, she placed the plate on the floor and grabbed his wrist. Petunia then proceeded to clean his hand orally, almost blowing each finger as she sucked his hand clean. "A meal for a meal. Eat it while I get Dudley up and out of the house. Then you and I need to talk." She said before standing up and closing the door. Harry's stomach developed a tight knot at her last words before the smell of Vernon's scraps pushed the idea that he might have done something wrong out of his head.

Upstairs, Petunia was gently shacking Dudley awake. "Get up honey. I need you to pack yourself a few days of clothes." she said.

"Why's that, Mum?" the rotund boy asked sleepily.

"Harry's sick, sweetie. I don't want you to catch it, so I'm sending you over to a friend for a few days until he is better." she told him.

"Ha, I hope it's something gruesome." Dudley said gleefully.

"Dudley, your father already left for France." Petunia said with a glare.

"Sorry Mum. I'll call Rick once I get ready. He's wanted me to sleepover for a while now. Tell Harry I hope he gets better soon." Dudley said forlorn.

An hour and a half later, Dudley left the house. Petunia knocked on the cupboard door. "Meet me in my room. Don't bother getting dressed." she said before heading back upstairs. Harry was puzzled. Never before was he allowed outside his cupboard unless he was completely dressed.

He pulled his bottoms back up, quickly ran into the kitchen to put his plate in the sink, and headed up the stairs to the master bedroom. Inside he found Petunia in her house coat sitting on the edge of the bed. She patted the space beside her. Harry sat down and Petunia took his hands into her own. "Harry, there are a few things you need to know. Now that Vernon is out of the house until late next week, it is time for you to learn.

First off, you aren't in trouble for this morning. While getting glazed first thing this morning wasn't in my mind when I got up, I can't fault you for it. So don't worry, you won't be in trouble for it.

Second, there are some things you need to know about your parents and the world at large. Oh, how can I put this? You should have told years ago. If it wasn’t for your uncle... You see, Harry... there is real magic in this world and there are people who can wield and manipulate it. Your parents were two such people."

Harry opened his mouth to ask her something but Petunia gently shushed him. "Let me finish, Harry. I'll answer any questions you have when I'm done. Okay?" Harry nodded.

"Okay, where was I? Your parents and magic. By their terminology Lilly was a witch and James was a wizard. This makes you a wizard. That is how your hair would grow back over night, how you could end up on the roof of your school, and many other unexplainable things that has happened to you. This also means that starting next year you will go to a special school to teach you how to harness your magic. That's something I'm sure you will be glad for, since it is a boarding school named Hogwarts that is somewhere in Scotland.

Now, there is something of a downside to the magic. As your Mum explained it to me when we were barely older than you are now, centuries of certain spells and potions have made witches and wizards very... free when it comes to sexual matters. They have no concept of incest or age of consent, among other things. They, the magical community, believe that if you are old enough to enjoy sex you can have sex and with potions and spells to fix genetic damage from inbreeding they see no problem with family members engaging in sex. As a result, those who can wield magic have such an abnormally high sex drive that they all can almost be called nymphomaniacs.

Now that you have cum for the first, your libido will be activated. While I'm more... intimate with the female side, Lilly told me about the male side of it. Your prick will never go completely soft again, your cum production will vastly increase, and because of this you will need to cum at least once a day in order to not to feel pain with two or three being preferred to keep it under control. Now you have to be careful wanking around here. Your uncle believes that doing so is wrong and immoral. So if he catches you, it will be bad.

Now for the hard part. We, at your Uncles... urging, have lied about your parents’ death. They did not die in a car crash. Nothing so... mundane could have killed them. They were murdered by a wiza..."

"What do you mean they were murdered?! How could you not tell me! Why lie to me!" Harry shouted, furious at his Aunt. First all this bullocks about magic being real and it making him sex crazed, and now this that his parents didn't die in a crash but were murdered by someone? Harry couldn't take the flux of emotions and started to cry.

Petunia let out a wail and pulled Harry to her chest and held him there. "I'm so, so, sorry Harry. I wanted to tell you all this years ago. But every time I brought it up... Vernon... he... he would..." She cried and then began crying herself, sobbing on top of Harry's head.

"Ma'am..." Harry wondered. Not once had he seen her cry, not even when her own parents had died within months of each other three years before.

She let go of Harry and, with her hair covering her face, went over to her vanity. She pulled out a few baby wipes, washed her face and neck, and pulled something off her face. Coming back to Harry, she said with her head down "Harry, your Uncle is a very bad man. This is what he too did me after he found out about the electric bill last night. So imagine what happen every time I would bring up the topic of telling you the truth." She raised her head and moved her hair.

Harry gasped. She had a massive black eye, bruises covered half her face, a gash crossed the bridge of her nose, and a ring of bruises wreathed her neck. Harry covered his open mouth with both his hands. "Why would he do this?" he whispered.

"He thought it was higher than normal and it was... by £6." she cried.

Now it was Harry who held her close as she cried. "Shhhh, Shhhh, its okay now. He is gone now, he can't hurt you now." he said stroking her hair.

"Oh, Harry. Why do you have such space in your heart to care for me? I've treated you horribly; basically have abused you, since the day you were found on our porch. I have treated you like a slave just to save my own skin. I don't deserve your kindness." she sobbed.

Pushing her slightly away, he looked her in the eyes and told her "Ma'am, you did what you needed to do in order to survive. That plus the fact that you attempted to fix those mistakes as soon as you did and showed true remorse for all those years is why I forgive you." before pulling close once more. Petunia could only sob.

They simply held each other close for a few moments while their emotions stabilized. But there was something bothering Harry. "Ma'am..." Harry began, but was interrupted.

"Harry, please, could you at least call me Petunia while we are alone?" she sniffed.

"Petunia, I wish I could believe you about my parents. I really do. But magic simply doesn't exist." he said.

"That's okay, Harry. I didn't expect you to believe me right away. Follow me." she said with a sniff as she got up and held out her hand for him.

Together, they headed for the door to the attic. Petunia fished through her pockets and unlocked the door with the key she found. In a back corner, they found an ornate chest. Petunia lovingly ran a hand along the top. "Harry, this was a wedding present from your parents to me. It is a Link Chest. Anything placed in it can be retrieved from another. This is a special one because it has been enchanted so that only I, your parents, or one of our blood can remove anything from it. They set it up so that I could keep track with the news from their world and we could keep in touch." She said as she opened the lid. Harry peered inside. There were three compartments. One held a stack of what looked like old newspapers; another held copies of a magazine called The Quibbler, and the third held old letters and two photo albums.

"Ah, the newest addition arrived." Petunia said as she pulled out one of the papers and handed it to Harry. Looking it over, he saw it was called The Daily Prophet and the headline read Bones Named New Head Of DMLE! Harry unfolded it to read the article and dropped it in shock. A photo of a stern looking woman surrounded by a pack of photographers was located beside the article but, as Harry watched in shocked awe, the photographers jockeyed for a better position and the woman glared at them as if annoyed at their very presence.

Petunia picked up the paper. "Ah, it’s nice to see Amelia finally got the job." she said, seeing the headline. Glancing over at Harry's face, she chuckled. "Believe me?" she asked. Harry could only nod.

"What else is in there?" Harry asked once his brain rebooted.

Petunia laughed. "Oh, copies of The Quibbler, the owner are an old friend of your parents and they introduced me to him. I mainly read it for a laugh every now and again. The letters are the ones your parents and I shared before they died. The photo albums are of me, Lilly, and James.

"Can I take a look?" Harry asked.

"Yes. In fact, later I'll get you a copy of the key so anytime you want to look go ahead." Petunia assured him.

Harry grinned and reached for one of the albums. As he withdrew it, Petunia saw the label "Fun Times". "Harry, maybe not that one fir...” she tried to ask, but Harry had already opened it.

His eyes went wide. On a page labeled 6/10/1995 was a picture of Lilly and Petunia in a sixty-nine. Lilly was moving a short stick in and out of Petunia's arse while James was sliding his 9 inch monster to and fro in his wife's anus. Harry watched as the sisters squirted in each other’s face while James pulled out, leaving a glob of brown streaked cum to leak from Lilly's arse and land on Petunia's face.

"I remember that day. Your mother sent me a letter stating that she had found a spell that would give a witch an anal G-spot and she was curious if it would work on Muggles, which is what the magical people call non-magical people in Britain, and wanted to know if I wanted to be the test subject. Long story short, it worked and I still have it in me. I still have to bite down on a washcloth every time I go and take a..." Petunia started to say before grimacing, realizing she was describing Lilly and James' sex life to their ten year old son. "Sorry."

"No that's okay." Harry murmured, flipping through the book. He saw more pictures of the three of them, some with just Lilly and Petunia, some with just Harry's parents, some with just Petunia and James, one of Lilly and Petunia sucking off a full grown Stag... "Wait, what?" Harry exclaimed.

Petunia peered over Harry's shoulder, distracted from searching the letters for a certain letter she needed to show Harry. Her face blanched before flaming red. "Oh, yeah... Your mum tried to feed me a bullock’s story that James could turn into a Stag at will. I said prove it, they invited me back to their place, and it turned out he could. One thing leads to another and..." she explained before flipping the page. The new photo showed Petunia on her hands and knees getting pounded by the Stags massive meat missile while Lilly knelt behind the two sucking on the Stags balls and feeding his ass the same short stick she was using earlier. "The longest prick I ever took, although the thickest has to have been... Sirius."

"What is Serious?" Harry asked.

"Sirius Black was... is your godfather. He was your father’s best friend from Hogwarts. You were supposed to go to him if anything happened to your parents. But many things changed that night." She said, with a sad look on her face.

"What happened to him?" Harry said, placing the album down and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That will require some explaining, so please bear with me." Petunia said, placing a hand on top of Harry's. "Ten years ago, the wizarding world here in the UK was split by civil war. On one side you had the Dark Lord, Voldemort, who wanted Pureblooded witches and wizards to rule with an iron fist over everyone else. On the other hand, you had the Ministry of Magic, who wanted things to remain as they were. Your parents belonged to a secretly Ministry backed group called the Order of the Phoenix. They, and others, carried out many attacks on Voldemorts forces, but by the time you were born the Ministry was at most 6 months from total loss.  
But something changed the month after you were born. Someone gave a prophecy that predicted that the one to stop Voldemort would a boy would be born at the end of July. Out of all the thorns in his side, Voldemort had two enemies who had babies that fit the description. Neville, born of Alice and Frank Longbottom from the Order, and you. Neville’s parents sent him to his grandmother's a few days after the Order discovered that the prophecy was found to be known to Voldemort and his parents were tortured into insanity by Belletrix Lestrange shortly after that.  
Your parents took you with them into hiding. They fled to an Order safe house in Godric's Hollow where a charm was placed over it. This charm made it so that only your parents and Sirius knew where the house was and could tell others where it was. Everything was fine until that Halloween night. Voldemort went to the house and murdered your parents with a Dark curse, but for some reason was destroyed when he tried to kill you.  
The next day, when cornered by Peter Pettigrew who was a friend of both him and your father, Sirius destroyed him and 13 innocent Muggles with a single spell. For that and aiding in the murder of your parents, he was given a show trial and sentenced to life in Azkaban, the wizarding prison."

"Why would he do that? How could he betray them?!" Harry shouted, tears in his eyes.

Petunia hugged Harry close and sighed. "I don't know Harry. There is a lot about that night that doesn't add up. But I know that if he did betray your parents, he was no longer the man I loved."

"Wait, the man you loved?" Harry asked.

"Your father introduced us about 2 years before you were born. Within a year, we were setting the date for the wedding. However that dream died when his parents found out about us." Petunia said.

"What happened?" Harry inquired.

"We were going for a walk around London. We were in Trafalgar Square when we bumped into his parents. He tried to pass me off as a Pure Blooded witch. They seemed suspicious of us and quizzed me about my family. I used what Lilly told me about the Magical world to answer their questions, but they got me with a trick question. Next thing I knew I was upside down, falling into the Thames. When I managed to get to Sirius’s flat, he was outside waiting for me. He took my hands, looked me in the eye, and told me 'My love, I love you more than life itself, but we can't be together. If we were to wed, my parents would disown me. In that case, the entire Black Fortune would go to Lucius Malfoy and he would hand them over to his master. Voldemort would get everything. I... I... I'm so sorry.' He then broke down, fells to his knees, and cried at my feet. I picked him up and simply asked him as my heart broke 'Can we still be friends?' After he nodded and we cried a bit, I went to a pub wanting to drown my sorrows for a night. The next morning I woke up next to your Uncle, with my thighs sticky with cum. I tracked him down a few weeks later when I found out I was with Dudley. His parents forced us to wed a week later and I never saw Sirius again." she said with a hitch in her voice.

Harry gave her another hug and a kiss to the forehead. She glanced up at him with a small smile. A smile that grew when she felt something poke her. "My my, all this heart to heart and you are hard?" she teased him.

Harry blushed and glanced away. "I'm sorry. It got like this while I was looking at that album and it never went down... I'm sorry... I'm sor..." He stammered before Petunia silenced him with her lips.

"It's okay Harry. Remember what I said earlier about your libido being activated? It won't go soft until something is done about it. Let's go back to the bedroom and let me take good care of you." she said with a giggle before taking his hands and leading him back to the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Letters...

For the rest of the week Vernon was in France, Harry and Petunia only left the bedroom to eat, go to the bathroom, and to fuck on any remotely flat surface in the house. Harry's favorite memory of that week was when he managed to get his aunt to squirt while buggering her on Vernon's chair.

Even after he got back, once he left for work, Petunia would rush Dudley out to a friend’s house, she and Harry would quickly do that day's chores, and then they would get back to fucking each other like rabbits. Petunia even went out one day and bought the Year of Sex book and they started going through it day by day.

Once school started back up, they had to dial things back. Petunia would wake him up a half hour before Vernon's alarm would go off with a blowjob, making sure to swallow his entire load so that there would be no evidence. When he and Dudley would come back, they would help Dudley with his homework and then send him out to hang out with his gang so they could squeeze in that's day page and some other fun before dinner had to be started.

Once Summer Break came around again, last year's routine began anew. This continued until July 17th, two weeks before Harry's 11th birthday. Harry was hoping that his letter would arrive any day now. That morning he was serving bacon, eggs, and toast to his relatives when they all heard the mail flap open and close. "Dudley, go get the mail." Vernon said casually, not even looking up from the business section.

"Make Harry get it." Dudley whined, wiping up some yolk with a piece of toast.

"Fetch the mail, boy." Vernon growled, flipping a page.

"You first told Dudley to get it. Make him get it." Harry objected, loading up the sink.

"Poke the freak with your Smelting stick, Dudley." Vernon ordered.

The Smelting stick, a knobby stick that was part of Dudley's new private school uniform that he had recently taken to carrying all the time, was jabbed half heartily at Harry. He gave a short hop back and went to get the mail.

He shook his head as he left the kitchen. "How about that for gratitude. I pull him back from falling into that Boa's exhibit and he still swipes at me." Harry thought.

As he picked the mail up, he started sorting through it. A postcard from his Aunt Marge who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight... a brown envelope that looked like a bill... a parchment envelope addressed to him. Harry's heart leapt into his throat. It even located him in the cupboard under the stairs. He turned it over and saw it was sealed with a crest pressed into a glob of wax: a shield quartered, each quarter holding a lion, a raven, a badger, and a snake respectively, an ornate capital H in the center. Harry gasped. It looked just like the letters Petunia had showed him in the trunk.

"What is taking you so long, boy! Do you need a road map to fetch the mail?" Vernon bellowed from the kitchen, snapping Harry out of his daze. Harry quickly stuffed the letter into his pocket and hurried back to the kitchen.

He passed the bill and postcard to his uncle and sat at his own plate, which consisted of half an apple and a glass of water. "Marge is ill, ate a funny whelk...”Vernon started to say before Dudley interrupted.

"Mum, Dad, Harry's got a letter!" Dudley shouted, ripping the letter out from Harry's pocket and passing it to his father.

"Who would be writing to you?" Vernon sneered before looking at the envelope in his hands. Harry never saw someone's face go through so many shades before. First his uncle turned an interesting shade of maroon, than green, then turned deathly pale before settling back to normal. Harry gasped as, with shaking hands, Vernon tore the letter into confetti. "It was sent to you by mistake." He said calmly.

Dudley turned to face Harry, a sneer across his mouth while his eyes seemed to beg forgiveness. Harry puzzled at the sight. What was he apologizing for? For all he knew it was a random letter. Finally, Harry just sighed and gave the tinniest nod he could.

"Now, boy, go to your cupboard." Vernon said his voice still calm.

"But that letter was..." Harry managed before Mt. Vernon erupted.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME BOY! I SAID GO TO YOUR CUPBOARD NOW, YOU INSOLENT FREAK!" Vernon bellowed.

"I want to know what was in that letter!" Harry shouted back.

Vernon went apocalyptic! With a bellow of rage, he swung his fist across the table, catching Harry across the ear. Harry went sprawling on the floor, his glasses skating across the floor, and his nose breaking as his face meet linoleum. Vernon reached down and grabbed Harry by the hair. He marched Harry out the kitchen, smashing the glasses under his foot in the process, and tossed him into the cupboard. "You better be in there when I come home, freak. If you aren't, I'll make you wish the dog fucking whore who shat you out was never born." he snarled.

Hearing the backdoor slam, Vernon turned to only see his wife standing there. Petunia shivered in fear at the look in her husband's eyes. Vernon grabbed her by the arm strong enough to cause bruises. He dragged her upstairs to their room and slammed the door close behind her. It was only a few minutes before screams and crying echoed throughout Number 4, Privet Drive.

It was two hours later that Harry heard his uncle leave for work. Putting his taped together glasses on his face, he tried the door to the cupboard. It creaked open. He sighed, glad that Vernon was so pissed that he forgot to lock the deadbolt on the door. Once out, he headed upstairs to the master bedroom. The sight inside shocked him.

Petunia laid on her stomach on the bed, her face on its side. Her eyes were glazed and had a thousand yard stare. The sight of her back covered in bruises and lacerations made him feel ill. However, the worse of all was her ass. It was leaking blood and thin clear cum, and was covered deep bruises and deep oozing cuts.

Harry sat down on the bed next to her. "Petunia?" he asked, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She just blinked. "I'll just go and get the..." he started to say before trying to rise, only for Petunia's grabbed his hand with an iron grip.

“Please don't... just stay... please?" she whimpered, before collapsing into shuddering sobs.

"Sure. I'll stay for as long as you want." Harry said, gently stroking her hair.

They stayed like that for half an hour before Petunia sniffed and spoke. "Thanks, Harry. I'm fine now."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Harry said. He went to the bathroom to grab a warm wet washcloth and the first-aid kit. Items in hand, he went back to the bed to begin washing her body and dressing her wounds.

An hour later he was finished. Petunia grabbed his hand and whispered, "Thank you Harry. Could you just hold me for a while?" Harry just smiled, laid down next to her, and held her in his arms. Petunia smiled and snuggled into Harry's chest, tears still leaking from her eyes every so often.

The next day started a new pattern. Dudley would scarf down his breakfast before fleeing the house. Vernon would gather the mail himself and each day there would be more and more letters addressed to the Freak. He would destroy the letters every morning before storming off to work. For Harry and Petunia, they cut back on the rampant sex. With Vernon in the mood he was in, they had to take more time to do the chores he left behind and they had to make sure Harry was back in the cupboard before he got back from work.

Over the next week, Vernon went to increasingly desperate measures to stop the tide of letters to Privet Drive, even boarding up the fireplace when letters flew down it one morning after he had nailed the front door and the mail slot shut. The final straw for him was the 2nd Sunday before Harry's birthday.

After destroying some letters that Petunia had found in that mornings eggs, Vernon eased his bulk into his chair and took a deep slug of his morning tea. “Ah, Sunday! The best day of the week. Do you know why that is, Dudley?” He asked his portly son.

“There's no post on Sundays.”Harry said as he dished out Petunia’s portion of scrambled eggs.

The reply startled the rest of the house. “Right you are, Harry. Right you are.”Vernon said before letting out a chuckle. “No letters today. Not a single bloody on...”he managed to say before a letter smacked him across his walrus-like mustache.

He blustered as more letters flew through the open window over the sink. The rest of the family just stared in shocked silenced as the incoming letters seemed to zero in on Vernon's face. Petunia jumped as first creaking, then crashing, sounds came from the front of the house. Dudley, Harry, and Petunia rushed away from the kitchen door, which now featured a prominent inward bulge. The door creaked... groaned... held....

Vernon managed to de-letter his face, an easy task given that no more were flying in. “What in the blue blazes...”he managed to utter before the door behind him gave with a titanic CRACK! Vernon was quickly engulfed by the blizzard of parchment that erupted from the destroyed door.

Harry darted forward and snatched a letter out of the air. He dashed forward and almost made it to the door when a large fist crashed into the back of his head. Harry's face snapped forward and collided with the door frame. He fell onto his arse and then fell onto his back.

As Harry looked upward, he saw Vernon emerge from the cloud of flying letters like a wraith from a heavy fog. “THAT IS IT!”He bellowed in rage. He stomped on Harry's hand that held the letter, breaking the three middle fingers on that hand. Having made sure that the freak dropped the letter; he grabbed him by the throat, dragged him to the cupboard under the stairs, and threw him in. Slamming the door shut, he snarled “You will stay in there freak, until this freak event is over.”He turned and dragged Petunia up the stairs by her hair. In the chaos, Dudley ran upstairs and hid in his room.

Later that night, Harry awoke to the sound of a power drill. As he sat up and gingerly felt the bump that was under his scar, he heard his uncle mutter “That should hold the freak. Never should have let that cunt talk me out of dumping him straight into the rubbish where he should have gone.” before Vernon strode off. He tried opening the door, only to find it screwed shut from the outside. Sighing, he went back to a fitful slumber.

The next morning, Harry was awoken by a small 7’ tablet being slid under the door and coming to a rest after bumping into his nose. Picking up the tablet, he noticed a note taped across the screen. The note read “Wait until Dad is gone to use tablet. Use the name of the school Aunt Lily and Uncle James went to as the password. Play the first video in Photos and all will be explain. D.”

Puzzled Harry waited until he heard Vernon's car pull out of the drive, powered up the tablet and played the video. What he heard shocked him.

Dudley's face filled the screen, looking upset at something. “Harry,” he said “I'm sorry for telling Dad about the letter. I knew he wouldn’t be happy about anything you would get, but I didn't think he would get this pissed or take it out on Mum.”Dudley sighed before continuing. “Now Harry, the reason I am giving you this tablet is that I know about your ‘special situation’ with Mum. I have known since just after winter break. Dad had just gone back to France for another deal, and I was spending the day and night with Piers. I realized I forgot my toothbrush at home and came back to get it...

 

Dudley crept up the stairs, wondering where his Mum and cousin were. Heading past his parents room toward the bathroom, he heard a noise he had always read about but never actually never heard coming from his parents’ room. It was the rhythmic and recognizable sound of a headboard slamming into a wall. He blushed at the implications before remembering his Dad was away. As he was pondering who was in the bedroom and how were they making that noise, he heard his mum give out a shriek.

Stopping at the door, he cracked it open and his jaw dropped. With his back to the door was his cousin slamming his prick in and out of his Mum's cunt and his mum was wailing like a banshee! At first his face flamed Vernon red with rage. How DARE Harry rape his mum! He was about to burst in and pound in his cousin's skull with his fist when he heard what his mum was shrieking.

"OH YESSSS! JUST LIKE THAT HARRY! JUST... LIKE... THAT! UGH, YOU ARE SO DEEP! KEEP GOING! I'M CLOSE! I'M... I'M... I'M CUMMING!" She shouted, clutching Harry to her as Harry's balls jumped, dumping their entire load into Petunia's clamping snatch.

Dudley's face didn't change a shade as he went from mind-numbing rage to ball-numbing embarrassment. Not knowing what else to do, he carefully closed the door, got his brush, and went back to Piers.

 

"The next day, while you were out doing some gardening, I came home and told Mum what I saw. I also told her that I just wanted an explanation when her face went pale. She told me that she had to get something and then she would explain everything. She went upstairs and came back with a paper in her hands. She sat me at the table and explained how magic was real, how Aunt Lilly and Uncle James were a witch and wizard, and the urges that having magic gave you. I can never forget what happened next.

At first I was skeptical and told her 'What was so terrible that you had to make up such a lie?' She just gave me a small smile and slides the paper over to me. It was that day's edition of The Daily Prophet. It was headlined with Fudge Sworn As New Minister! and then the picture moved! I tore that paper apart, looking for a reason for the moving picture. When I figured that ‘Magic’ was the only answer, I started to believe her. Plus, since that day, I have noticed that you make here happier then Dad. I have even run interference on Dad more than a few times.”Dudley grinned. “So, as a way of thanks and making amends, on this tablet is hours of videos, games, stories, comics, and pictures of an adult nature.”He seemed to reach for the screen before pausing. “Oh, and Harry? If you want to chat, Mum and I are in the contacts.” Dudley added before the video ended.

Harry stared at the frozen image on the screen. Dudley knew... Dudley KNEW! And he wasn't mad, he was even helping. In shock, Harry did the only thing he could think to do. He messaged Dudley “Thank you for everything. Can you check on Petunia for me? He nailed the door shut. Just hold her and if you can clean her up.”

A few minutes later, he got a response. “Mum okay + your welcome.”

Giving a sigh of relief, Harry felt his cock stir in his pants. Realizing he had already missed a day with all the excitement, he got started on easing the pressure in his balls. Tapping on a story called Boy in the Grass, he started reading about Max, Emma, and Amy.

A few days later, the day before Harry's birthday, he awoke to the DING of a message. It was from Dudley and it read “We can't get you out tomorrow. Dad just came back w/ a shotgun + is taking the next three days off. Is obsessed w/ the idea of you trying something on B-day. Sorry.”Harry slumped against the far wall of his cupboard. “A gun. A bloody shotgun. How in the seven hells did my uncle get hold of a gun? This isn't America.”Harry thought, hanging his head.

Later than night, Harry was awoken by his uncle storming down the stairs “WHO THE BLOODY HELL COULLD BE AT THE BLOODY DOOR!?”Vernon shouted before calling out that he was coming. “Who the bloody hell are you?”Harry heard Vernon ask.

“I am looking for Harold James Potter. He hasn't replied to his school letter yet and time is of the essence. I know this is the correct address. May I see him?”An unfamiliar voice carried through the midnight air.

“You are one of them. The freaks.”Vernon sneered. “We swore when we took him in we would stomp out this rubbish. You can't enter.”

“And how was a Muggle like you were planning on stopping me? Are you going to hit me with that... fish?”Said the voice calmly as a loud thud was heard. The voice then uttered “Stupefy.” and then a thud that shook the house was felt. Harry gasped in awe as his door was ripped off its frame and a tall person filled the space. “Hello Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Any and all stories/movies/comics/etc actually exist IRL for you to read for yourselves and I highly hope you do. 
> 
> Link to the story in this chapter is: http://www.wolfpub.org/contributors/show_item.php?i=383&cid=7114


	3. Chapter 3: ...And Alleys ( Part 1)

Standing in the doorway was a rather severe looking woman dressed in emerald robes and an emerald witch’s hat, what could be seen of her hair was that of mahogany with streaks of silver. A rather severe scowl graced her features as her bespectacled eyes took in the filthy cupboard before shifting into something gentler. “Come with me, Harry. I'm here to help.” she said, extending a hand to help Harry up.

“Who are you?” Harry asked, accepting the hand up.

Petunia appeared on the stairs above the cupboard and stuck her long neck over the railing. “Minerva? Is that you?”She asked, her eyes opening wide.

“It is I, indeed. Now, please tell me why was Lilly's son locked up like a savage animal?”Minerva asked, a scowl once again fixed on her face. Not once did her hand leave Harry's.

“Minerva, I can explain.” Petunia pleaded, her eyes watering.

“Excuse me, but you still haven't told me who you are.”Harry asked, yanking his hand out of Minerva's.

“I'm sorry. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I came to investigate why we did not receive a response from your letter.” she said, before glaring at Petunia and grabbing Harry's hand once more.

“It was Vernon, Minerva. He swore when we took Harry in that he would not stand for any freakishness in his house and would stamp it out of him. It was all I...”Petunia managed to say before McGonagall interrupted, this time furious.

“He tried to WHAT?!” she shouted. “DID HE KNOW WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF HE SUCCEEDED?! DID YOU EVEN TRY TO WARN HIM OF THE DANGER HE WAS NOT ONLY PLACING THIS HOUSE, BUT THE ENTIRE TOWN IN?”

“DON'T YOU THINK I TRIED? WHEN I EVEN TRIED TO TELL HIM, HE WOULD BEAT ME SO BAD I COULDN'T MOVE WITHOUT PAIN FOR THREE DAYS! EVERYTIME I...” Petunia screamed at the silver haired witch, only to be interrupted by a sound from the top of the stairs.

“Mum, its midnight. Who are you...” Dudley started to ask as he appeared at the top of the stairs before spotting the emerald clad witch. “Who are you and what are you doing with my cousin?”

“None of your business, child.” Minerva said testy.

“He is my cousin, so it is my business. I'm not just going to let an old crone take him away from us.” Dudley said as he pushed his mum aside, making his way to his cousin's defense.

“Dudley, no, WAIT!” Petunia exclaimed, trying to stop her son. Alas it was too late.

“Crone? I'll teach you to show some manners to your elders!” McGonagall snapped, flicking her wand.

Within the space of a step, Dudley was the proud owner of a brand new curly pig tail. The piggish squeal that followed, however, was all Dudley. “Minerva, how could you. You remove that tail this instant!”Petunia shrieked before trying to calm Dudley.

“I suppose he learned to mind his elders.” she replied, before twitching her wand and Dudley's tail was sucked back into his bottom with a SLURP! “Now come along, Harry.” she said, trying to lead Harry away by the hand.

“I'm not going anywhere with you!”Harry yelled, pulling his hand once more out of Minerva's grasp.

“Harry?”

“You say you are from Hogwarts? Then where is your proof? You certainly don't act like a representative from the most prestigious school of magic in the UK! You show up in the middle of the night, attack my uncle and cousin, and try to drag me from the only home I can remember! For all I know, you could be one of Voldemorts followers! You could have finally tracked me down and plan to do God only knows to me!”Harry yelled, backing up toward the kitchen. “Petunia claims to know you, but I know there's magic that can make anyone look like anyone else!”

Minerva sighed. “Petunia, what am I and what form do I take?”She asked.

“An Animagus and you take the form of a Maine Coon with spectacle markings around the eyes.” Petunia answered, knowing what Minerva was getting at. As she spoke, Minerva seemed to melt in on herself, growing smaller and smaller until only a large lump remained inside her robes. The lump squirmed until a Maine Coon crawled out. Around its eyes was a pattern that made it look like it was wearing glasses. The feline sauntered over to Harry, stretched up to place its front paws on his waist, and cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'believe me now?’.

“Okay, I believe you now. Can you please change back so we can have a civil conversation?”Harry asked the cat that was now nuzzling his crotch.

The Coon walked back over to where her robes were and seemed to inflate and twist. Within seconds, Minerva was standing proud once more in the hall... without a stitch on her person. Petunia quickly covered Dudley’s eyes and screeched “Minerva! Please cover yourself!”

 

With a brief nod, she turned and bent at the waist to gather the robe and hat at her feet. This presented Harry with a full view of her firm arse, leaking cunt, and pubic hair shaped like a sitting cat before she slipped her robes back on. “Now that we have established who I am, will you be willing to come with me?” Minerva asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Depends on when I can come back and where are we going?”Harry asked back.

“IF you want to come back, you will be back by dinner today.”Minerva sighed. “As to where, we are going to the wizarding shopping district in London, Diagon Alley, to get your school supplies.”

“Okay, I’ll go with you.” Harry said, before walking over to where Petunia and Dudley were on the stairs. “I’ll be back later. See you both then.”He told the both of them before giving them a hug. He left to grab a bag to pack a few things.

Moments later, Minerva and Harry walked out onto Privet Drive. “So, how are we getting to Diagon Alley?”Harry asked.

“Slide Along Apparition.”McGonagall explained before wrapping her arm around his shoulders and then.....

....SQUEEZE....

....TWIST....

....POP....

They were standing in a dingy white washed room. Harry bent over, hand firmly clamped over his mouth. “Rubbish bin is over by the door.”McGonagall informed him.

Harry glanced at the wooden bin by the door. Forcing down his nausea, he stood up and shook his head. “That’s okay. I’m...” He swallowed “fine.”

“If you say so.”McGonagall said before ushering Harry out of the room into a large, dimly lit, and messy tavern. She led him over to the bar, where a middle age man was shining some glassware. “Good evening, Tom. I would like a room for today.”

“Sure Minny. One bed or two?” Tom asked, pulling out a large ledger and plunked it down on the bar top.

“Two. With the night I’ve had, I’m not going to sleep in the same bed as her.” Harry deadpanned.

“And who are you, little guy?” Tom asked with a smirk.

“Harry Potter and I am not little.” Harry answered. Tom started to laugh, which turned into chocking on spit when Harry lifted his bangs to revel the lightning bolt shaped scar that laid under them. Tom glanced at Minerva, who nodded.

“Sorry about that Mr. Potter. If I had a Knut for every time someone claimed to be you in order to get free boarding or food, I would have retired to the country years ago.” Tom apologized as he produced a wrought iron key.

“How could you tell that it was real?” Harry asked with a yawn, the lack of sleep catching up with him.

“Beside the best Transfiguration Mistress of the Commonwealth vouching for you? You like you are the right age, you look like your dad when he was your age, and it wasn’t painted on.”Tom answered. “That will be two Galleons, six Sickles, and 5 Knuts room 8, Minny.”He said to the older witch.

McGonagall paid the barkeep his coins and lead Harry up the dimly lit stairs, down the dimly lit hall, and into the dark room. She whispered “Lumos.” as she flicked her wand. A bright light emerged from the tip as she turned to Harry. ”Best try to get some sleep. We will go into the Alley proper at first light.’ She told him before laying her lit wand on one of the beds and striping off her robe.

This time, Harry saw her in all her glory. Her 32-C breasts sat high and proud on her chest with their button sized areola crinkled and the nips hard as cherrystones. Her stomach had a slight bulge to it, but still seemed to be firm. Between her legs, he noticed her clit was erect and her thighs were so wet that for a moment he thought she had pissed herself before he caught a hit of the smell coming off her. The show quickly ended as she shook out her bun to reveal its shoulder blade length and climbed between the sheets. She waited until Harry had climbed into his bed before whispering “Nox.” and dousing the light. Before long light snores emitted from her bed.

Harry, on the other hand, was too wound up to sleep. The show that McGonagall had give him, combined with the fact that it had been over six hours since he had last rubbed one out, left him hard enough to make diamonds envious. He reached into the bag he packed and pulled out the tablet, a bottle of Cum-Lube, and a Dragoness’s Muzzle. He laid back before pulling his pajama pants down just enough to free his trapped cock and balls. He poured out a generous of the lube onto the tip of his cock. He powered up the tablet, and finding that it somehow worked fine in a magical area, opened up Solaceon Daycare Secrets. He had gotten to the point where Adam and Amy were going to fuck for the first time earlier that day and wanted to enjoy himself. He placed the mouth of the Muzzle at the tip and smeared the lube around before sliding it all the way to the base. He moaned as his cock head rubbed against the ribbed insides.

As he pulled his cock out of the tube of silicone, he started reading ‘"Catty! Delcatty!" the Pokémon moaned with a tongue up her ass and two vines pistoning quicker than any hips could have managed. She twisted and thrust eagerly mid-air, meowing all the while, bucking between tendril and tongue. Meg was goaded by the motions, as well as my sister's actions behind her, to pick up the pace on the normal-type. The vines around her limbs moved suddenly, turning her over and pulling them outward as three more vines moved in to tease her six nipples.’ He moaned as he started picking up the pace with the Dragoness. He stopped reading for a moment to add some more lube to the Muzzle.

‘Amy was seemingly on overload, moving her hips between Blayze and I with almost mechanical precision while she eagerly licked up Meg's delicious honey. Blayze pulled her shirt up and licked at her chest while I ran my hands along her smooth, white hips, gliding against the thin layer of sweat that formed all over her body. Her ass refused to let go of me all the way, content on letting me pound balls-deep into my sister's tight back door with each thrust. We three worked in perfect synchronization, ensuring she was optimally stuffed with cock as much as possible, ensuring her first double-penetration experience would be remembered for the rest of her life, or at least until he evolved and had more to work with. Not to brag, but I'm pretty sure after having me inside her pussy, Blayze's small penis was a pretty major step down. Hopefully me in her ass and the taste of Meg, which always did me some good, would make up for that and make it a truly pleasurable experience for her.’ Harry read as he moaned out loud.

He could feel his orgasm near as he continued to read, but could tell that he would need more stimulation before he could peak. Harry hilted himself inside the Muzzle so he could rummage through the bag. He quickly found his small Dragon dildo and used more Cum-Lube to wet it. Dropping the tablet to the bed for a second, he yanked his pajamas down to his ankles before raising and spreading his knees. He reached down between his legs to rub his lube soaked fingers into the brown hole there.

He teased the muscular ring until he was able to sink his middle finger into his bowels. Harry let out a moan as his sphincter stretched around the invading digit. Nine months after Petunia introduced him to the experience of anal play and he was still as tight as ever.

Few minutes later, he was able to add his pointer finger to his arse. Taking care to lube the inside of his shit-chute, he pulled out his fingers and placing the tip of the faux draconic dick at the gaping hole. Taking a deep breath, he slowly but steadily pushed the fake member into himself. He released the breath when his arsehole snapped into place at the base. He rotated it so that a ridge was rubbing against his prostate. Flexing his arsehole, he groaned as the ridge was rubbed, poked, and was pressed against that sensitive gland.

Grabbing the Muzzle with his lube soaked hand to resume its task, he resumed reading. ‘I moaned, watching her hungry gaze as my cock erupted. My seed spilled out all over her face, streams of white along her adorable features, even adding white tips to some of the hair in front. With her brother's goo all over her face and Luxio behind her, the hungry gaze quickly changed to her sinfully arousing o-face. Whenever I looked upon that, my penis thought one thing, and my mind thought another. 

 

So hot. So very hot. 

 

Forgive me, father, for I have sinned. 

 

Her pussy tightened, predictably, and Luxio howled as he buried himself inside her, forcing his knot deep inside her. Any normal girl would have been understandably in pain over that one. Amy just moaned and shouted “Yes” over and over as he filled her with his seed.’ With that, and a massive clench that jabbed the draconic pseudo-dick ridge into his prostate, he dropped the Muzzle against his full length and erupted. One... two... three... four sizeable wads launched out the back of the masturbator. The first landed on his nose and stretched to his chin, two dotted his chest, and the last pooled in his belly button while a few last loads oozed out from the hole in the Muzzle.

Panting from the effort, he shakily powered down the tablet. Licking the jizz from his lips, he used his clean hand to scoop up the majority of his cum and licked his hand clean as his eyes began to slide shut. Before he could clean himself up further, he was fast asleep.

Across the room, McGonagall once again praised the night vision that her Animagus form afforded her as she slid her vibrating wand in and out of her soaked snatch until her girl cum squirted out. “Thanks for the show, Harry.” she muttered as she slide her wand out of her box. A quick charm shut off the vibrations and another dried it. She pulled the covers back over her and resumed the sleep that Harry’s moans woke her from.

The next day Harry awoke to find the Muzzle and Dildo removed, the lube and jizz residue cleaned up, and everything was back in the bag. Harry started to panic when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. “Calm yourself, Harry. You wouldn’t be the first student I had to clean up and most likely you won’t be the last.” McGonagall informed him. “Now get ready and meet me in the tavern. We can have breakfast and a discussion.”

Half an hour later, the two of them were digging through a traditional English breakfast when McGonagall cleared her throat. “So Harry, explain to me somethings about your living situation. For instance, why were you in that cupboard” she asked of him.

“Simple, Vernon can’t stand, or tolerate, anything that doesn’t fit within his definition of normal. Every time either I or Dudley even hinted at something remotely magical, I would get punished. A week of not being able to leave the cupboard except for chores and school for me, a month if it was Dudley for ‘poisoning the mind of his son’. It doesn’t help that the cupboard has been my room since I was dropped off on the stoop like this morning’s milk.” Harry explained between bites of toast.

“Why didn’t anyone tell the Authorities?’She asked, shocked that anyone would treat family like that.

“Fear, plain and simple. Petunia was two years into Med school when she dropped out to have Dudley. After that, Vernon put his foot down that no wife of his was going to work so she never went back. So she is in her forties and no job experience or marketable skills. He has made it perfectly clear that if she ever told anyone, he would make sure she wouldn’t be able to afford a bum’s box under a bridge. Dudley was simply informed that if he told, Vernon would ensure that he would never see his mum again and he would be sent to one of the orphanages that abused children.” Harry informed her as he drank the last of his orange juice.

“And you?” McGonagall asked, mopping up the last of her yolk with some toast.

“Oh, he would just kill me and make sure my body wouldn’t ever be identified. So, mum’s the word.” Harry said, wiping his face. He sighed at McGonagall’s gob smacked face. “So, what do we have to go to today?” he asked trying to change the topic.

“Gringotts first, to get your money. Then Olivanders for a wand, Eysop’s to see if you find a Familiar, Madam Malkins to get measured for robes, Flourish and Blotts for your books, and then here and there for the rest.”McGonagall said before rising from her side of the booth.

Harry followed her out a side door into a brick walled courtyard. Standing at the side across from the road, McGonagall taped at seven bricks in a certain pattern. As her wand left the seventh brick, the wall turned in on itself, forming a simple archway. Beyond was a sight that made Harry’s jaw drop.


	4. ... And Alleys Part 2

People in robes of every color known to man bustled up and down a wide cobblestone lined street. Buildings of every hue and architectural style leaned every which way. McGonagall took Harry’s hand and lead him into the magical world.

A ways down the alley stood a white marble Roman style building, standing out from its neighbors simply by being built with no lean. McGonagall lead Harry up the wide marble steps toward a set of bronze door. Harry eyed the warning above the door,

‘Enter, Stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that is not yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.’

before spotting the guards. Flanking the door on either side by two short green skinned humanoids with pointed ears wearing full plate armor. Hanging from their belts on one side was a two handed sword and on the other was a large holster concealing an equally large pistol. Harry shivered as their red reptilian eyes snapped to him as they unfastened their holsters.

One of the pair approached Harry and McGonagall. “Halt! State your reason for trying to bring a Dark object into these hallowed halls!” the being barked.

“We are not trying to bring any such objects in Gringotts. I am here to escort Mr. Potter to his vault so he could retrieve coin to pay for his school things.” McGonagall answered, worried that they had been stopped at all.

“Then why does Mr. Potter stink of Darkness?”The guard inquired.

“I would not have the slightest clue.”McGonagall said. “I just know that neither of us has any Dark objects on our persons.”

“Your words ring true, Witch. However, your charge reeks of Darkness most foul. You two must come with me. This screams of something that Ragnok should settle.”The guard said before doing an about face and marching off. McGonagall paled before ushering Harry along.

“Who is Ragnok?” Harry asked as they were lead through a large hall filled with teller booths staffed by beings that looked like the guards, except they were in immaculate suits.

“The leader of the Goblin-clan to whom the Goblin that founded Gringotts belonged to, master and ruler of the bank, and one being whom you should never cross.”McGonagall said as they passed the head teller who was dealing with a group of six gingers.

The goblin that was leading them steered them towards a bank of elevators behind the tellers. Arriving at one, the guard and the goblin operating the vintage looking lift conversed in a tongue that sounded like dueling banjoes. The operator paled as the talk continued until the guard stamped his foot and nearly shouted something. Whatever the guard said, it worked as the operator opened the grill and ushered the three aboard.

Harry felt the lift lurch into motion beneath him. He sensed they were going up… and up… and up, far farther than should have been possible. Finally, the lift slowed to a halt and the guard ushered them down a short hall filled with more guards, this time armed with razor sharp halberds and M-16’s equipped with grenade launchers. 

The guard stationed before the massive door at the end of the hall raised his gauntleted fist and pounded thrice on the door. “ENTER!” boomed a voice from beyond the door.

The doors swung open revealing a large room filled with archaic armor of both Man and Goblin make, the later seemed used but well maintained and the former covered in rents and rust and smelled like death. Weapons from every era covered the walls, ranging from stone tipped spears and clubs to things that looked like something from a science fiction writers wet dream. At the end of this hall of violence sat a large desk made out of a blood-red stone, behind which sat an older goblin. He was almost identical to the guard, except for a streak of silver in his raven hair and a few lines and scars decorating his face. “Guard Badgerclaw, what are you doing? Bringing two Humans into my sanctum?” the figure, Ragnok, whispered.

Badgerclaw bowed on one knee, a fist crashing against his breastplate. “My liege, these two attempted to enter the bank. As they approached, I detected Darkness emanating from the smaller Human.” He explained.

“Is this true, Madame McGonagall?” Ragnok whispered.

“Yes and no, your Lordship. The events outside did happen as Badgerclaw described, but we carry no Dark items on us.” McGonagall explained.

Ragnok hummed, rubbing a clawed hand against his chin in thought, “A simple matter then. Guard Badgerclaw, who is the Cursebreaker on Duty?” he whispered,

“Warlock Weasley, my Liege.”

“There is no Warlock with that name working here.”

“It is his first day, my Liege. He was hired a few months ago right out of Hogwarts and just completed his training last week.”

“Well then, get him.”

Badgerclaw crashed his fist into his breastplate before doing an about face and marching out the door. A few moments later, Badgerclaw returned with a young man in crimson robes behind him. The man had reddish hair, freckles, and pale skin. At his breast was a badge decorated with a pentagram segmented into the central pentagon and the five points and a scroll above that read B. Weasley.

“You summoned me, my Liege.” the wizard asked.

“Yes. Scan this boy for any Dark artifacts and items.” Ragnok whispered.

“At once, my Liege.” The wizard said before drawing his wand. He walked over to Harry and waved it over him like he was being wanded for metal. Eventually, he focused on Harry’s bangs over his left eye. He swept the bangs aside, only to recoil at the sight of the scar he found. “You’re Harry Potter, aren’t you?” the wizard asked in shock.

“Yes.” Harry answered slowly.

The wizard gave Harry an enigmatic look before shaking his head. He went back to work, poking and prodding at Harry’s scar with his wand tip. Harry winced when several wisps of silver mist emerged from the wand and caressed the scar. The wizard pondered the feedback and reactions he got before turning back to Ragnok. “My Liege, it seems that Mr. Potter has a Cursed scar. Most likely when Voldemort tried to kill him, he left something behind in the scar. I do not recognize what is in it, but it might be a fragment from the Killing Curse.” He reported.

“Is it dangerous, Cursebreaker Weasley?” Ragnok inquired.

“Since he has had since infancy and has suffered no apparent ill effects, I would think not, my Liege.” Weasley answered.

“Very well, Cursebreaker Weasley. You are dismissed.” Ragnok whispered with a flick of his wrist.

“My Liege, Mr. Potter, Professor.” Weasley said to each with a nod of his head before leaving.

“Guard Badgerclaw, fetch me Chief Accountant Griphook.”

“At once, My Liege.”

Soon Badgerclaw returned with a well dressed goblin. “You sent for me, Sir?” the goblin asked.

“Yes, are you not the accountant for the Potter Estate?”

“I am indeed, Sir.”

“Good. You are to escort Mr. Potter and Madam McGonagall to the Potter Trust Vault and to see to anything else he will need while he is here.”

“Understood, Sir. What about the…” Griphook lapsed into silence.

“All ready investigated and found to be a non-issue.”

“Yes, Sir. I also have a message from Chief Teller Goldtooth. He of three hats has sent the one and a half man to retrieve the rock from you know where.”

Ragnok rubbed his chin before answering. “Very well. He may retrieve the rock and ferry it to its new home.”

Griphook nodded. “Follow me.” He said to the two humans in the room. He led them back through the hall and into the elevator. Upon reaching the lobby, Griphook bade them to wait by the elevator before heading to the Goblin at the head of the twin row of tellers. 

Harry’s jaw dropped at the man who stood before the teller. He had to be at least 3 meters in height, one and a half in width, dressed in a Moleskin jacket big enough to serve a normal person as a tent, and had a head almost completely covered in black wiry hair more unruly than Harry’s own mop. “Any idea who that is?” he asked McGonagall.

McGonagall, who was busy rummaging around in a pouch at her waist, looked up. With a start, she answered. “That is Rubeus Hagrid. He is the Keeper of Games and Grounds at Hogwarts.” Getting frustrated, she pulled her arm out of the small pouch, pointed her wand into the opening, and said “Accio Potter keys.” A small key ring containing several keys shot out and into her outstretched hand. Removing one, she held a small gold key out to Harry. “I knew I had them in there somewhere. This is your Vault Key. Without it you can’t access your Trust Vault. Protect this like a Muggle would their Bank Card.”

Harry grabbed the key. Looking it over, he asked, “Thanks, but how come you have it?”

“It’s not the main key, that got lost in the confusion after your parents deaths, but a copy your parents gave me about a year before that night. It was so I could access some tomes your family stored in the main vault. That and…” she stopped abruptly.

“And?”

“Did you ever receive anything from Gringotts? Any letters or messages?”

“No. I never got anything before my Hogwarts letters.”

“Then it was as they feared. About the time they went into hiding, your parents gathered up a group of their remaining friends and gave them a task. They asked me, Alistor Moody, Sirius Black, Arthur Weasley, and Xenos Lovegood to see that you would get your inheritance. While they trusted Gringotts to the execution of their will, they believed someone would betray them and make it so you would not receive your true inheritance. There were certain letters they wrote to you and certain items you were supposed to receive at specified points in your life. The rest of us received what they left us, so I assumed that you did as well.”

Harry noticed that Griphook was returning. “We’ll ask about it once we get to the vault.” Harry said, nodding his head towards the approaching Goblin. McGonagall looked towards Griphook and nodded.

“This way.” Griphook ushered them towards a set of plain door. Inside was a type of go-cart/minecart hybrid on a set of tracks and a goblin dressed as a railway engineer sitting at a bank of levers. “Eight-Oh-Three.” Griphook told the other Goblin. The other Goblin started pulling levers seemingly at random until he seemed content at their placement as the trio piled into the contraption and then flashed Griphook the Okay signal. Griphook pulled back on a red handled lever next to his seat and the cart started moving. It left the chamber and picked up speed as it went down an incline.

What followed was a rollercoaster ride that would have sent even the most dedicated adrenaline junkie reaching for their nausea medicine.

Finally after many twists and turns, climbs and falls, and even a splash through a waterfall that made Harry’s skin tingle, they arrived at a massive iron vault door with the numbers ‘8-0-3’ inscribed on it in electrum. Griphook hopped out and waited as Harry and McGonagall staggered out of the cart. “Key please.” He said, holding out a claw tipped hand. Harry passed over the small gold key and Griphook turned to the door. He slides aside a plate with the Gringotts crest emblazoned upon it and inserted the key into the reveled keyhole. Griphook turned the key back and forth until a muted tink was heard. He pulled on the key and the massive door swung open. What was inside shocked McGonagall.

In the middle of the vault sat a small pile of gold coins with a few smaller silver and even smaller bronze coins mixed in. McGonagall stepped in and noticed the empty bookshelves and vial racks. “WHERE IS EVERYTHING!?” she exploded.

“Where is what?” Griphook asked from the doorway.

“Everything! The money, the letters, the spell books, the Pensive memories!” she shrieked.  
“They should be… This is impossible! This vault was sealed over a decade ago!” Griphook exclaimed. Looking over at Harry, he said “Take nothing. We must inform Ragnok at once.” He quickly ushered everyone back to the cart and they were off. After a quick stop at Griphook’s office to grab a small leather bound book, Harry and McGonagall were standing once more before Ragnok.

“Why are you back, Teller Griphook?” Ragnok whispered.

“Sir, it is my extreme displeasure to inform you somebeing has stolen most of the contents of the Potter Trust Vault.” Griphook said.

“WHAT!” the ruler of Gringotts roared, the concussive blast from his voice vibrating the trophies lining the room and knocking Harry and McGonagall on their arses.

The pair staggered to their feet with ears ringing. They saw Griphook hand over the book he grabbed from his office, words exchange back and forth, and the two goblins pouring over the pages in the book without hearing a word. McGonagall pulled out her wand and tapped her ears before doing Harry’s. With shocking quickness Harry’s hearing returned in time to hear Ragnok addresses him. “It seems someone or someones unknown has gained access to your Vault without authorization. Rest assured that a thorough investigation will take place immediately and anyone found to even have prior knowledge will face Goblin justice. Now why were you visiting this bank today, Mr. Potter?”

“To retrieve money for school supplies, sir.”

“First year at Hogwarts?”

“Yes, sir.”

Ragnok turned to Griphook and whispered “Griphook, make sure Mr. Potter is given six blank checks to cover his school expenses. Then fetch Lord Accountant Goldfang and Lord Guard Redtooth, and bring them here.”

“At once, my Liege.”

Harry and McGonagall followed Griphook back to his office. Going around his desk, Griphook ran a finger along the top edge of a drawer, muttering under his breath. The drawer sprung open with a click and the Goblin removed six slips of paper. Pulling out a blood red quill, he scrawled his signature across the bottom of each slip. Harry winced as each time Griphook signed the slips, his signature appeared to be etched into the back of his hand. Slipping the quill back into the drawer, and making sure it was locked, Griphook handed over the slips. “Simply have the clerks fill these out instead of paying with coin, and don't lose any. We won't give you more.” Griphook explained with a glare before ushering them to the main hall and quickly running back off.

Back outside, McGonagall quickly lead Harry down the alley. “Where now?” Harry asked.

McGonagall pulled back her sleeve to reveal, of all things, a Hello Kitty watch. She checked the time and cursed. “We only have time to hit two shops today, and the first has to be your wand.” she said before cursing again.

“Why is that so bad? We'll just finish tomorrow.”

“First, I told Petunia that I would get you back tonight. Second, I have to get an Muggle-Born tomorrow and help her get her things.”

Harry thought things over before responding, “Why don't we just inform my aunt that we will be here longer than expected due to a issue with the bank and just take both of us tomorrow?”

McGonagall groaned. “Why didn't I think of that?” she said before drawing her wand. She waved the piece of wood and a silver Tabby erupted from the tip. It gave McGonagall's leg a quick nuzzle before running off in a streak. “There, message sent to Petunia.”

“I just hope my uncle is not around when it arrives.” Minerva face palmed with a groan before leading Harry further along the alley.

 

After purchasing his wand from Ollivander, Harry left the shop in a daze. “Harry, are you okay?” McGonagall asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I will be. Just trying to wrap my head around the fact that my wand is related to the one that killed my parents.”

McGonagall placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. “I was planning to get you sized for your robes today. However, why don’t we find you a familiar instead?”

“A familiar?”

“Yes, a animal that forms a unique bond between itself and a magical. At Hogwarts, we usually only except rats, owls, or toads, but exceptions have been made in the past for those who have bonded with other species in the past.” McGonagall explained as she lead him toward Eelyop's first since it was closest to them.

Inside the dark shop, Harry was beseiged by hundreds of glinting eyes. They all followed him as he wandered the shop. As he passed a massive Great Grey which seemed to be hooting a limerick, he spotted a female Snowy Owl with its head under it wing, fast asleep. As he walked up to it's perch, its head snapped around, catching Harry in its yellow gaze. The owl gazed up and down Harry as if sizing him up. “You have had such a rough life for one so young, haven't you young one?” said a gentle female voice.

“Who said that?!” Harry asked, not spotting anyone near him.

“I did.” said the voice as the Snowy barked. “Hold onto my perch.”

“What?”

“Never mind. Just hold out your arm.” Harry did so, holding his arm straight out from his side. Then the owl flew off it's perch and landed gracefully on Harry's forearm.

Harry brought his arm around so that he could look directly at the owl. “How come I can understand you?” 

“When a familiar is in close proximity to a magical that they have a certain… resonance with, they will be able to understand each other. Now, how do I feel on your arm?”

“You feel kinda heavy, but also like you belong there.”

“Good. That means we have a very close resonance. Now the most important part. Do you want me?”

“Pardon?”

“Just because we are a close match doesn't mean you have to have me as your familiar. There are probably a few other owls here that would be just as good a match as I, if not better.”

Harry thought it over for a moment before turning around and heading towards the area of the shop that held owl supplies. “You seem friendly enough. I would be honored to have you as a familiar.” The owl bowed it's head in gratitude. Harry then added as he started looking over the items on the shelves. “Sorry for not asking this earlier, but do you have a name?”

“It is customary for the magical to pick us a new name.”

“Even so, how many others even thought to ask?”

“Good point. My parents named me Hedwig, after the witch one of my ancestors had bonded to.”

“Do you like your name?”

Hedwig flew off Harry's arm to an empty perch so that Harry could grab the items. “Very much so. It gives me a firm link to my family, beyond the obvious, and gives me a sense of pride.”

Harry nodded. “Good to meet you Hedwig. I'm Harry.”

“Good to meet you as well, Harry.” Hedwig replied with an owlish grin.

McGonagall came over from where she was by the door. “Found someone?” she asked with a smile.

“Prof. McGonagall, meet Hedwig. Hedwig, meet Prof. McGonagall.”

McGonagall nodded while Hedwig puffed up in alarm. ”She smells like a cat.” Hedwig observed. Harry conveyed what she said.

“That’s because I is an Cat Animagus and happen to have a cat familiar as well.” McGonagall explained. Hedwig gave an apologetic hoot.

McGonogall helped Harry gather the necessary supplies and helped carry them to the counter.

As they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry realized something. “Professor, where is your familiar?”

“Oh, Sìth? The years are catching up with him, that lazy old cat, and he said that he didn't want to leave the castle. So I imagine he is off flirting with Ms. Norris again.”

“Ms. Norris?”

“The castle's caretaker's familiar.”

“Ah.”

 

Back at the pub, they placed the bags in the room and returned back downstairs to dinner. Bellies full, they returned to their rooms. Hedwig winged it for her perch, Harry at on his bed, and after a few seconds delay,McGonagall sat next to him. “Harry, I would like to apologize fo my behavior at your home last night. It is just having to deal with that man and seeing you in that cupboard… I would like to make it up to you.” she said.

“Make it up how?”

“I don’t know how much your Aunt explain about a witches, or a wizards, urges...” she said, placing a hand on Harry’s knee and giving it a soft squeeze.

Harry gently grabbed her hand and moved it off him. “I am going to stop you there. While I am flattered, I am not the only one you have to aplogize to. Petunia and Dudley also deserve it. So I’m going to make you a deal. If you make the same offer, and I mean the exact same offer, to them, and they accept, I’ll be willing to accept your apology. And if I know those two, they will accept whole heartedly”

“But… But how do you know they would accept?”

“While my cousin may brag that he has fucked a whore that he and his friends saved up for, I know that it is complete bull. So he would love such an offer. As for my aunt, I know she goes both ways from all the pictures I have seen her lapping at my mum’s cunt and arse. Therefore, I believe you will succeed.”

“Okay Harry, I will ask them. Now, its best if we both get some sleep then. I want to get to the Grangers bright and early tomorrow.”

“Good night then, Professor.”

“Good Night, Harry.”

 

During the next morning’s breakfast, Harry asked how they were going to get to the Granger’s house. He was surprised to learn they were going to take a bus. McGonagall explained that they lived in Crawley and that she couldn’t Apperate with the both of them, taking the bus both ways seemed like the best option. Harry was exicted. The Dursley’s never let himm ride a bus before.

 

Harry had decided that busses, in partiular purple triple deckers, were not his favorite mode of transport. Nursing an welt right over his scar, he and McGonagall disembarked. “I’m so sorry, Harry. Let me heal that for you.” McGonagall said. Looking around to make sure they were alone, she whipped out her wand and the welt deflated like a ballon. With that taken care of, the two of them approached the house the bus had stopped infront of.

Harry stared at the house as they headed up the path to the door. It looked identical to the other houses on the block, but had enough diffrences to make it diffrent. Harry took in the natural colores shutters, the gnomes amongst the bushes (one even looked like it was at the dentists), the slightly battered five year old Volvo in the drive, even the smilling teeth shape mail slot in the door. He had never seen a house so diffrent from the Dursleys.

McGonagal ran the bell and was soon greeted by a woman with sparkling blue eyes and the bushiest head of chesnut brown hair Harry had ever seen. “May I help you?” the woman asked.

“Yes, I’m looking for the parents of Ms. Hermione Granger. I am Prof. McGonagal from the school that sent you that letter.”

“Ah, yes. We have been waiting for you. And who is this?” the woman asked with a smile, kneeling down to Harry’s height.

“Harry Potter, ma’am. I’m also getting my school supplies today.”

The woman nodded and stood before ushering them inside. “Dan! Hermione! Our guest is here, and she brought someone.” she called out as she lead them into the living room. 

From the hall came a pair. He was tall and fairly muscular with piercing brown eyes and blond hair cut into a crewcut. Next to him was a girl with soft brown eyes and hazle hair that had Harry naming a new leader in bushiest head of hair. They were both dressed causualy. The only thing off about them was they had what appeared to be sawdust in their hair and she was walking slightly off like she had pulled a muscle.

“Did you have to have her down there when you knew one of her teachers was coming today? And what happened to you, young lady?” the lady scolded.

“Sorry Em. I need my princesses input on a piece. I didn’t think we woulld be down there that long.” the man, Dan, said, giving Em a peck on the check.

“Sorry Mum. Dad had me sitting on one of his workbenches and when I hopped down, my calf started to hurt.” the girl, Hermione, answered with her head bowed.

“That’s okay. Why don’t you run upstairs and take a shower.” Em told her daughter. “Although, before you go, may I introduce Prof. McGonagal. She will be one of your new teachers next month, sweetie. And this is Harry, he will be going with you to get your school supplies.” Harry, who was sitting next to McGonagal on the couch, waved to her.

“Can I show him my books?” Hermione asked.

“Yes you can, but then straight into the shower for you missy.” Em answered.

Harry got up and followed her out into the hall. Just as he was ascending the stairs he heard Mcgonagal say “Now, the reason I’m here is…” beforehe could no longer hear her.

 

After showing him her room, Hermione scurried of to the toilet. Harry took the room in. A slightly familiar musky scent pervaded the room. The walls were a pale purple with one taken almost entierly up by two book shelves. There was a corner desk in one corner by a window with a laptop closed on it. A brass framed bed was against a wall, piled high with plush versions of story characters. A wardrobe finished off the room. Harry wondered over to the shelves, One contained Fiction while its twin contained non-fiction and both were full. Harry looked over the fiction shelf with a raised eyebrow. The shelves contained science fiction, fantasy,thriller, and horror amongst other genres. 

As he was abouut to pluck a tome from its place, he heard someone open the wardrobe. He turned and saw Hermione standing there with a towel around her hair and another wrapped around her torso. Harry’s checks erupted in a massive blush. “Sorry. I’ll wait outside.” He said, heading for the door.

Hermione just grinned. When Harry had settled too lean against the far wall, she grabbed the clothes she had selected and carried them to her bed. Knowing that Harry had full view of her, she peeled off the towels slowly. She felt giddy as she could feel Harry’s eyes take in her slightly toned back and plump arse. She slowly slipped a dark blue T-shirt over her head and eased it down her body, making sure to run her hands over her body as she did so. She grinned as she heard Harry gulp as she bent at the waist to slip on her anklets. Her grin grew even wider when she heard him let out a low moan as she lifted a leg to slip on her knickers. She swayed side to side slowly as she pulled her skirt up. Finally dressed, she went out to Harry. She leaned up against his torso and whispered “Enjoy the show?”

Harry gulped and nodded as Hermione placed a hand on his bulge. “Glad you enjoyed it, Harry.” She whispered as her hand began to pet the buldge under it. “I know I did. I think I have to change my knickers already.” She grinned as Harry groaned and she felt the bulge pulse a few times before growing soft. “Care to return the favor?” She asked before trailing her tounge against the edge of his ear.

Harry growled and before Hermione knew it, she was the one pinned against the wall. Harry snaked his hand under her skirt, trailing his fingers along her thigh in his quest for her center. Reaching his goal, he moved aside the gusset of her Twilight Sparkle panties and began stroking her lips. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and moaned into his shoulder to stifle the sound. “My, My, aren’t you a naugty little witch. Do a little tease and you are soaked.” Harry teased as he slicked his fingers with her copius juices and starrted to tease her nub of a cliit.

“Oh yes. Oh God, yessss.” Hermione moaned in his ear.

“Are you a dirty girl?” Harry asked, moving his fingers back to her swollen lips.

“Yes. i’m a dirty girl?” came the breathless reply.

“Good. That means you must love it here.” Harry said with a grin, his finger going back to massage her back exit.

The look of lust faded slighty from her eyes to show something more innocent. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never had anything back there.” she said, her voice noow carrying an undercurrent of fear.

“Don’t worry. I’m only going to put a finger in. If you don’t like it, I’ll remove it.” he assured her. She gave him a weak grin that he returned before giving her a quick peck on the nose. She giggled as that turned into a line of kisses down her check and neck she moaned as Harry started to nibble on her neck and shoulder.

Harry quickly ran his finger over her drooling cunt to gather more juices. He quickly moved back to massage the ring of muscle. Hermione moaned louder and louder as her arsehole became looser and looser. Her moans grew to such a point, Harry clamped his free hand over her mouth to keep her quite. With a subtle pop, Harry’s finger sunk into Hermione’s formerly virgin arse to the first knuckle. Her eyes grew wide as Harry felt a loud moan vibrate his hand. Slowly, he eased his finger into her doown to the secound knuckle. Bending his finger into a hook, he gently pulled her back into her room and manuvered her so that she was laying on her bed. He removed his hand from her mouth and knelt between her knees, knuckle deep inside her arse the whole time.

He ducked his head under her skirt. The aroma of aroused cunt made his dick tighten his pants once more. He eased his finger out of her until only the tip remained before slowly but steadily reurning it to its previous depths. Hermione’s eyes widened once more and she pulled a pillow over her face to muffle the moan she gave off. Harry worked his finger in deeper and deeper and as the muscle that had once tried to strangle his finger got looser. Once his palm began to slap aganist the bottom of her pussy, he began to pick up the pace until his palm was producing a rythmic SLAP SLAP SLAP.

Hermione’s face blushed as her eyes crossed and her thighs tried to crush Harry’s head. A scream was almost heard through the pillow. Harry blinked in surprise as a gush of girl cum flooded out of her quim, bath his face, his shirt, the bed, and the floor in fragrant girl cum. Her body relaxed in the afterglow. 

But, before he could move, more fluid gushed from her relaxed sex. Her piss arced out to splatter Harry across the face. His mouth opened in shock, only to fill the rather neutral tasting waste. Harry pulled his head out from under her skirt and gulped down the unoffensive liquid as Hermione began to stir.

“Ugh, where am I?” she said sitting up. She looked down to see Harry kneeling between her legs, looking like a partially drown rat. Her nose took in the scent of her cum and piss. Her eyes began to water.

“Hey, you okay?” Harry asked, concern coloring his voice.

Hermione burst into tears. She scrambled off her bed and fled into the hall. Harry leapt to his feet and followed her. He entered the hall in time to see her slam the bathroom door shut. He knocked on the door after finding it locked and asked “Hermione, what’s wrong?” The only reply was the sound of the shower running and Hermione’s sobs of anguish.

A large shadow loomed over Harry. He turned to see Dan, Em, and McGonagal standing behind him. “What the bloody hell did you do to my daughter?” Dan asked, his voice cold and promising violence if the correct answer was not given quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the tale so far. Chapters 2 and 3 will be up in a few days and hopefully chapter 4 will be up soon after that. This work in un Beta'd so constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Also, if you can't wait to see what is in store, everything up to chapter 3 is already up on my HPFanFicArchieve page.


End file.
